Skye, The New Pup
by KiaraPaw
Summary: Skye has been saved by the Paw Patrol and Ryder is trying to find a good home for Skye. Will Skye end up on the Paw Patrol or end up somewhere else in Adventure Bay? Also, is there something sparking between Chase and Skye? Read to find out! NOTE: This is NOT based off an episode. That means that Rubble IS in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! A new story has been started! I have been wanting to write a story for Paw Patrol for a while now and I decided to finally do it. So please enjoy!**

 **Chase's POV**

Thanks Chase for clearing up that traffic jam!" Ryder said from the sidewalk. You're welcome Ryder!" I replied. I walked across the street to where Ryder was.

"Ryder! Come in!" Ryder's pup pad was gong off. "Yes Marshall?" Ryder questioned the pup on the pup pad. "There's a pup up in an eagles nest and she sounds scared. The eagle is circling the nest eyeballing the pup," Marshall reported.

"Please help me!" The pup in the nest above Marshall yelled. "Alright tell the pup that help is on the way. Chase and I are on our way. We don't have time to post back at the lookout because who knows what the eagle wants to do with the pup. Just try to calm the pup down," Ryder said to Marshall. "Alright Ryder," Marshall said before hanging up.

Ryder and I rushed to our vehicles and rushed over to Marshall and the pup's location. When we got there, the eagle was still circling the nest and Marshall was below trying to calm the pup. Then Marshall saw us and rushed over to us while tripping over his own paws. "What do you need me to do?" He asked Ryder. "I will need you to use your ladder to get up to the nest and then coax the pup out onto the ladder. Then you will need to bring her down to safety," Ryder said. "I'm all fired up! Wait... what about the eagle?" Marshall asked. "That is where Chase will come in. Chase I need you to distract the eagle while Marshall tries to get the pup. Use your megaphone as a distraction," Ryder told me. "Chase is on the case!" I said. "Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed.

 **Skye's POV**

"Mean and scary eagle... Look at me!" I looked over the edge of the nest and saw that another pup and a human had arrived. The eagle above suddenly became distracted by the loud talking coming from the German Shepherd pup. "Chase! It's working!" The human below yelled. "Ruff! Ladder up!" Barked the Dalmatian pup and a ladder started going up from the red vehicle. The dalmatian pup started climbing the ladder toward me. When he reached me, he said, "Jump on if you want away from the eagle." "You don't have to tell me twice," I said and the jumped onto the ladder. I walked the rest of the way down the ladder and then I jumped out of the truck. The human quickly ran over to me to make sure I was okay. Then he yelled up to the Dalmatian pup, "Alright Marshal! You can come down now!" The pup took one step, but then tripped and tumbled the rest of the way down. "I'm okay!" he yelled. "Chase! We got her!" The human yelled. "Yes, sir!" he replied and put his megaphone away. "We need to get back to the lookout and then we can take a better look at the pup. This eagle might have some tricks we don't know about and it wouldn't be good to stay out in the open," The human said. "Alright Ryder!" The pup named Marshall said. "Yes, sir!" The pup named Chase said.

The human then knelt down to me and said, "You will be riding with Chase here, alright?" "Okay," I replied and looked at the German Shepherd pup who nodded at the human. "Alright. Let's get back to the lookout!" The human said. Everyone then got into their vehicles and I climbed into Chase's vehicle and we took off. "Hi there! My name is Chase!" The German Shepherd pup said to me while driving. "Hi Chase. My name is Skye," I replied. "Skye... That's a pretty name," he said. His comment took me by surprise. It wasn't what he said that caught my attention. It was the way he said it. Does he like me? No! It wasn't possible, he just met me. Or was it possible? All I could say was, "Thanks." "You're welcome," he replied back.

 **That was the first chapter! I am not sure how long I will make this story. Chances are that it will be a short story, but who knows? Look out for the next chapter! See y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter! I would like to point out a few things. I am not planning on making Zuma and Rocky a couple in this! What I was trying to do was add all of the Paw Patrol characters in the story description, but it wouldn't let me. I wanted to clear that up. This story and my other one that I just started will only have straight pairings. I may make a story in the future that has both straight and gay pairings, but for now I am only using straight pairings. I would also like to point out that this story and the one I just started have nothing to do with each other. They are two completely different stories. Anyways, lets get back to the chapter!**

 **Skye's POV**

We arrived at what the others called the lookout. As we were pulling up, I saw three other pups playing tag in the yard next to the lookout. They stopped playing when they saw vehicles approach and rushed over to us. While a pitbull pup and a chocolate labrador pup greeted the others, a mix breed pup stopped when he spotted me. "Hey Ryder? Who's this?" he asked looking at me. Before Ryder could answer, another pup did. "This is Skye. We just rescued her from an eagles nest" Chase replied puffing out his chest in pride. The chocolate lab snickered, but not because of me. He was looking at Chase when he snickered. Chase shot him an angry glare before looking away from him.

"That is correct. Marshall, could you give her a check up please?" Ryder asked. "Sure," Marshall replied hopping out of his vehicle and walking over to me. After about five minutes, Marshall said, "Just a few bruises, but nothing serious." "Ok. Lets get her down to Katie's to get her washed up," Ryder replied before hopping onto his ATV. Before anyone could do anything else, another vehicle pulled up the driveway of the lookout. "Oh hey Everest!" Ryder called out. "Hi Ryder. Hi pups," she said coming to a stop. "We are just taking Skye here down to Katie's. We rescued her from an eagles nest," Ryder calmly told Everest. "Oh wow. That must've been scary," Everest shuddered looking at me. "It was terrifying," I said. "Hop on. I'll take you down to Katie's," Everest said to me scooting over in her seat. "Ok," I said before hopping in beside her. We then went down the road towards town.

On the way, Everest and I talked about a lot of different things. Some of it was about girly stuff and it made Ryder put a little more distance between the two vehicles. Everest and I giggled when he did this. "I guess the girly talk is too much for him," Everest giggled. "I guess so," I replied giggling as well. "It's nice being able to talk to another female pup. I'm always surrounded by males," Everest commented. "It nice talking to someone period for me," I mused. Everest then had a concerned look on her face. "Don't you have a home?" she asked. "I do not have a home," I replied quietly. Everest gasped, "How does a pup like you not have a home?" "It's a long story. I'd rather not go into it right now," I said starting to tear up from the memories. Everest put a paw around me to comfort me. Neither I nor Everest realized that Ryder had pulled up beside us. "You can stay at the lookout for a while if you'd like," Ryder offered. Everest and I both jumped because we didn't realize he was there, but then quickly calmed down. "If you don't mind," I said to him. "I don't mind and I'm sure the pups wouldn't mind either. They love making new friends," he said. I nodded my head and we continued on down the road. We eventually arrived at our destination and went inside.

An hour later, we exited Katie's Pet Parlor. It was now getting late and Everest asked Ryder if she could stay the night over at the lookout. He said yes and we continued our way back to the lookout. When we arrived, we found all of the other pups inside the lookout in front of a TV. Since this was my first time in the lookout, I look around. There was a TV with bean bag chairs in front of it at one side, an elevator in the middle, and treat dispensers and toys on the other side. "Alright pups, time for bed!" Ryder announced. "Can we sleep in here Ryder?" Marshall asked. "Sure. You're all good pups," Ryder replied. Ryder went and turned off the TV while everyone got into a bean bag chair and laid down. Since I was small, Everest and I shared a bean bag chair. "Night every pup!" Chase said from his bean bag chair and then he looked at me adding, "Night Skye." The chocolate lab snickered while Everest and I giggled making Chase blush hard. "Night Chase," I said still giggling. "I think Chase has a crush on you," Everest whispered to me. "I think so too," I whispered back. We then went to sleep.

 **Alright! That was chapter two. Let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter. I will be updating my Alpha and Omega story probably sometime tomorrow. I want to make sure that all of my stories stay updated from now on. I want to update each of my stories at least once a week if possible. I also want to inform everyone that I am back and will stay back. Anyways, with that being said, I will see y'all later!**


End file.
